


Young Love and Strange Puberty

by FaeTeaCups



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time Shifting, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heat Stroke, M/M, Please Read Author Notes, alien puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: There were many times were Lance was called oblivious.But, he was starting to think that everyone around him was the oblivious ones.That or they were complete idiots.





	Young Love and Strange Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Gesu-ko art of Keith going through some awkward puberty moments. I don't know how well I did cause I took a break (got to stop doing this) and got a little rusty. 
> 
> But, I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> This story takes place about a year into the Garrison. Keith and Lance are around mid-teenage years where puberty hits for boys. Or galra teens? Honestly, I don't even know. 
> 
> I hope I made this cute and fluffy. lllorz. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> If you want updates on what I'm working on, have a suggestion, or want to talk you can find me here:
> 
> Twiter: FaeTeaCups  
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups

There were many times were Lance was called oblivious.

But, he was starting to think that everyone around him was the oblivious ones.

That or they were complete idiots.

“…. Hey Keith.” Lance grinned, waving to the very angry looking boy as he continued to glare at him.

For a moment nothing happened as Keith continued to stare at him. Making Lance wish he chose a more populated spot in the library to study. But, the spot he was in was his spot and he didn’t want to give it up.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Lance wondered, trying to figure back on the day he met Keith. Honestly, the only one who really seemed to cause the other any grief was Griffin. The boy seemingly wanting to make Keith suffer and continued to taunt him.

While Lance admits he was jealous of Keith and proclaimed him as his rival. He didn’t want any harm on the other and he more so wanted Keith to notice him.

Well… he certainly got his wish.

“… Did I do something wrong?” Lance asked, starting to fidget on the spot as he looked up at those mysterious violet eyes. They were really pretty to Lance and if he was being honest. Keith’s eyes were the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

Of course, he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Especially Hunk since Lance found that the gentle boy was such a gossiper and loved to snoop. Added with the blabbing mouth his gentle friend tended to have made Lance withhold a few things from the other.

Again, Keith says nothing as he continues to just stare. Lance started to fidget more and felt his lips wobble. Making him curse in his mind as Lance was always a little more emotional than his other family members.

The action seems to cause some sort of reaction from Keith. The other immediately became flustered at Lance’s face. His skin turning a small tint of purple that made Lance worry that the other wasn’t breathing.

Of course, after this happening a few times he knew that wasn’t the case.

Before anything else could be done Lance yelped when a bag was slammed into his person. It was warm to the touch and at first, Lance feared what could be inside until the delicious smell hit his nostrils.

“Wendy’s!” Lance whispered/yelled. Making sure to be quiet enough to not allow anyone to investigate as he looked at the delicious bag of food. Opening it up Lance felt his smile grow larger for it was his favorite burger and fries.

Another quick movement beside him made Lance wander to see…

“Vanilla frosty!” Lance chirped, happily snatching up the ice cream and immediately taking a lick. Humming in delight at the wonderful taste that exploded on his tongue.

It has been too long since Lance was able to eat from his favorite fast food. The Garrison didn’t really allow young students to leave. Even on weekends when they are allowed into the closest town were there still Garrison Professors strictly watching over them.

And many didn’t allow the group to break off and multiple times Lance has missed his chance for Wendy’s due to the majority wanting McDonald's.

“Thank you, Keith! This is my favorite!” Lance grinned, smiling brightly up at the raven-haired boy. Immediately causing the other to turn more purple before he…

…. hissed at him?

Lance blinked in confusion as Keith hissed at Lance before slowly slinking away back into the shadows. Well, it was really bookshelves, but there was a light that was out. So Lance watched with a perplexed and confused expression as Keith hissed back into the abyss.

Seriously, Lance didn’t know what he did for this to happen.

‘Still...’ Lance mused, blushing as he looked at the Wendy’s.

Not commenting on the warmth he felt in his heart.

* * *

 

Now, the earlier thought that Lance had about people being oblivious?

Yeah, Lance couldn’t understand this.

“Hunk, please tell me you’re seeing this,” Lance whined, trying to not make eye-contact with Kogane as he glared stared from across the field. Obviously hissing even with the fair amount of distance between them.

“Seeing what?” Hunk asked, looking over to Lance before lifting his head to where Keith was standing. Only for Keith to immediately stop his hissing fit as he started doing stretches like everyone else. Looking like any other innocent Galaxy Garrison student getting ready for physical training.

“Oh, Keith? What about him?” Hunk asked, confused as he gave Lance a questioning look.

Lance had never felt so betrayed until now. He waved off his friend and continued to do his own stretches. Trying to ignore the intense staring that Keith was burning into his back. Not allowing the other to see the red blush that heavily painted across his cheeks.

“Alright, everyone! Listen up! We’ll be doing a run around the facilities today. Make sure you stop by water stations and if you feel any fatigue to sit down.” spoke one of the Garrison Officers. In fact, Lance knew him to be the man that was currently dating Takeshi Shirogane.

Along with being his teacher.

Lance couldn’t help, but always be intimidated by their officer Adam W. He was stricter than Iverson and was more vicious with his words. Lance had seen students run out of class in tears with how brutal the other can be.

‘I don’t want to have his physical class.’ Lance whined, shaking when he immediately lined up with the other students and saluted to their training officer. All shaking in their shoes at the glare Adam sent their way before he continued speaking.

“I expect all of you to do well on a simple running supersize. You need to finish five laps. Those who don’t finish will be with me during the weekend.” Adam explained, a dark undertone in his voice that warned them that if they forced him to use up his weekend then there would be a pain in store.

Some students were already crying at the thought.

Including Hunk that started sobbing beside Lance that gave his friend reassuring pats on the back.

There were even a few other Garrison Officers that were stepping away from Adam. Who just continued to glare before giving them a signal. Making all the student scramble out of the Galaxy Garrison base and onto the track that circle around the whole facility.

Lance started a brisk jog in order to conserve some energy. Keeping an eye on Hunk as he jogged alongside him. Already a few students were ahead of them in order to gain as much distance as they could. Not wanting the wrath of the demon officer that was in charge of their physical course today.

“I don’t want to spend my weekend with him!” Hunk cried, getting Lance to nervously chuckle as he tried to comfort his friend.

“You won’t Hunk. Just pace yourself and make good time.” Lance encouraged, getting a hopeful look from Hunk as they continued their pace.

Eventually, Lance didn’t know how he soon became separated from his friend. Deciding to forgo the first drink station in order to gain more ground while Hunk took some rest with a few other students.

To push away the feeling of how uncomfortable the heat was. Lance decided to think over things with Keith and his continued bizarre behavior. The Wendy’s incident wasn’t the only time that Keith had given him food.

A few days after the Wendy’s the raven hair boy shoved a container filled with fresh watermelon slices inside. Blushing as he fumbled the container into his arms before hissing as he slid back into the darkness. Seemingly making the many students and professors unaware of the exchange.

Another time Keith had to give him a cupcake with a cute shark decorated frosting all over it. It was even wrapped in a pretty blue box with a small shark plush toy on the side. He handed it to Lance again before slinking away like he usually does.

Doing all of this in front of his best friend Hunk who seemed to have missed the ENTIRE exchange. Even though Keith was being ridiculously loud in his hisses and strange frantic behavior.

Seriously, after that Lance had brought Hunk into the nurse’s office in concern. Only to be told by a perplexed nurse and Hunk that the other was completely healthy.

Lance thinks he was starting to go insane.

‘But, do I dislike it?’ Lance mused, huffing as he continued to run and past students. Many of them going to the many water and shade stations for rest while he continued his run.

For a long time, Lane thought over his own question. Trying to really figure out if he disliked any of the interactions with Keith. The answer surprised the teen as he found that he didn’t dislike the weird attention Keith was giving to him.

In fact, he greatly enjoyed it and couldn’t help the flutter in his heart every time it happened. Lance would admit that he always wanted the attention with the other. Finding Keith at first mysterious and beautiful. Before finding him endearing and adorable.

‘Maybe...’ Lance thought, wondering if he should start thinking of a way to gift Keith back. He was seemingly getting him food that was nearly impossible to get unless you go out to town during weekends.

Considering the other was getting him the food on the weekdays made Lance blush. Meaning that Keith was either working hard to secure him the food or doing some illegal acts to obtain said food. Either way, it sounded so… cute even though a part of him knew he shouldn’t be thinking this.

Considering illegal means and such.

What Lance didn’t realize as he was so deep in thought that he had been running and jogging a considerable time. Unlike the students around him that had several breaks in order to keep hydrated and cool. Lance continued his course without stopping making a few looks at him in worry.

Most particularly a violet-eyed student that panicked at Lance’s staggering form.

‘Oh… I don’t… feel so good...’ Lance mused, feeling his vision blur and his feet stumbling. It didn’t take long for him to let out a soft gasp as he started to fall. His head feeling so foggy and his body finally screaming at him.

For a moment Lance braced for the painful impact of the sandy ground. Ready to taste the disgusting fine grains of sand as he smashed face first. Only to be surprised when a pair of hands quickly grabbed him.

Sheltering him in a tight embrace as they tumbled a bit to the ground. Whoever holding him ensuring to take in most of the impact. For a moment everything was moving so quickly that Lance feared he would puke from the motion.   


Thankfully the tumble wasn’t much and soon the world became still as he weakly looked up to the frantic and… a very purple face of Keith.

“… Keith?” Lance murmured, watching the other stare at him with fear and concern.

Soon though the worrisome color of purple subsided and Lance could faintly hear Keith shouting as darkness covered his vision. The last thing he saw was Keith’s eyes shining with tears as the teachers rush over to them.

* * *

 

When Lance awoke he felt like crap.

His body felt muggy and he could feel something inside his arm.

Memories were muddled as he tried to wake himself up. Managing to crack his ocean blue eyes open in order to look around the room he was in. Noticing that he was in the Galaxy Garrison hospital facility and that he was currently laying on one of their beds.

‘What happened?’ Lance thought, turning his head from side to side. Hating how groggy and weak he felt as he took note of everything around him. Immediately noticing the IV that was in his arm and that fact that he was in the small private hospital rooms.

It was strange for Lance to be in the private rooms as they were tended to be used for either the most serve, contagious or the rich students. ‘Maybe the large rooms are full.’ Lance mused before he heard the door to his room making a noise.

Now there were many things Lance could handle.

Angry mother?

While he was very much intimidated and terrified. He could handle his angry mother for he knew all the secrets about her. If worse comes to worse then Lance would pull out his secret weapon where he got his lips to tremble and his eyes to water.

Angry Sisters and Brothers?

He definitely has that down. His elder siblings always try to be harsh on him or scary. But, none can resist the power of Lance. Also, none of them were as fast as him so he tended to just run away until they cooled off.

Angry Father?

He was hilarious every time he was angry and never directed it towards any family member. So Lance knew how to handle that. Well, he never really had to handle it so Lance will just slide that one under the rug for now.

Angry Garrison Officer Adam W. with a capital on the a for angry?

Well, Lance was having a meltdown on the greatest proportions.

“Offi-...” Lance started, only to be silenced when a hand raises. The other’s eyes glaring down at his quivering body as he gently took a seat next to Lance’s hospital bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, never changing his expression as he continued to stare at him.

If Lance survived this ordeal then he would appreciate his life so much better. He would tell Hunk that he loved him and tell Griffin off for being so mean at times. Lance would even give up his dessert to Hunk since he knew how much the other loved brownie Tuesdays and Fridays.   
  
“Goo-...”

“The truth cadet.”

“I feel really sick to my stomach. I have a headache and I feel really exhausted. Also, I really need to pee.” Lance babbled, his eyes watering a bit as he noticed Officer Adam glaring at him a little harder.

But, before anything could happen the man let out a sigh as he gently helped Lance out of the hospital bed. Supporting him to the tiny bathroom that was in the room and even going as far as standing outside in order to make sure Lance didn’t fall.

The whole ordeal was so surreal that Lance just felt dazed during the whole process. Stumbling a few times when they headed back as his body seemed to want to give up. But, the Officer didn’t say anything as he gently caught Lance every time before settling him back into bed.

“You have very severe heatstroke. So you’ll be staying in the hospital for two to three days. You will also be monitored while you do your physical activity for two months.” he explained, making Lance wince.

Today was a Friday and Lance was excited to go out with Hunk during the weekend. Instead, he would be spending his time cooped up in the hospital. Recovering over something that was his fault. He could already hear the scolding his call his mother would most likely make to him.

“I don’t know what you were thinking. But, I was informed by a few that you kept running without taking any breaks or water for a full hour and thirty-five minutes.” Adam drawled, his tone turning a deadly curve that made Lance curl into himself.

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered, lips trembling a bit. Cursing in his mind at doing such a thing in front of Officer Adam. A well known and respected figure in the Garrison. The other already must not see him in a good light and it only makes it worse that he might cry in front of the other.

There was a loud sigh from beside him before a warm hand started ruffling his fluffy brown strands of hair. Making surprised ocean blues look up at the relieved face of his superior officer.

“You’re one of my brightest students, Lance. Please take better care of yourself.” Adam spoke, his voice now kind.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry...” Lance mumbled as he leaned into the other’s touch. Missing the familiar action that many of his family members would do to him.

THUNK.

“…..”

“…….”

“KEITH?!” Lance screeched, seeing the pressed face of the other as he looked towards him and Adam. The boy obviously breathing hard from the massive fog that was on the window. The muffled sound of hissing coming from the boy as he glared over at Adam.

  
Adam at first said nothing as he stared at the hissing pre-teen. His expression almost bored at the suppose threatening display the other was doing towards him. Adam briskly got up from his chair and made his way over to the window.

Arching a brow when the hissing grew louder before taking the curtains and completely shutting them. Immediately getting a loud howling noise from the outside as Adam made his way back to the chair. Not even acknowledging the surprised and stunned look on Lance as he continued speaking.

“Lance, since you’ll be kept in the medical facility. I have already taken the liberty to bring all of the work you’ve missed today.”

THUNK! HISS! THUNK!

“Also, I’ve noticed you’ve been struggling in certain areas of my class. I’ve known you been to the tutoring center, but I have not seen any improvement. Therefore I’ll be teaching over you this weekend.”

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

“… Officer W-...”

“Just call me Adam Lance. That way I can finally beat into Shiro that I do have a so-called ‘fun’ side.” Adam explained, as he started taking out a folder and explained Lance all of the work missed.

All the while Lance couldn’t help cry on the inside.

Suddenly, the noise outside the window had ceased. Allowing Lance to breathe a little easier as he paid attention to everything Adam told him. Nodding his head over the explanations the other told him. Finding it much easier to understand Iverson’s classes with the other’s insight.

Thought it only lasted for an hour before the door to the room opened.

Revealing a very disgruntle Keith with a small bag in his hand.

“Keith!” Lance spoke, surprised again as Adam let out a sigh. Mumbling under his hand about parenting problems and going to have a stern talking. But, Lance didn’t pay any mind to it as Keith slowly walked over to his bed.

An adorable flustered face on his features as he came to his side. Looking him over with great concern in those beautiful violets before finally presenting him a bag. Lance couldn’t help blush as he gingerly took the bag.

Slowly placing it on the small table that was connected to his bed. Opening the brown bag to reveal a large cup of ice cream inside. With caramel, rainbow sprinkles, and chocolate fudge drizzled all over it.

“This is my favorite! Thank you, Keith!” Lance smiled, taking out the ice cream in order to take a bite.

“… could have gone with something a little healthier.” Adam mused, watching the display with mild interest. Keith just glared back at him before bringing his attention back onto Lance. Almost shivering in delight at how happy the other was.

“Here Keith!” Lance grinned, taking a spoon full that he just took a bite from before presenting it to Keith.

“You try it as well.” Lance urged, showing the spoon filled with delicious ice cream.

“Lance, I’m afraid to say that Keith is...” Adam started, only to stop as Keith chomped his mouth around the spoon. Taking everything into his mouth before swallowing it. Lance perked up at Keith’s enthusiasm before he took another bite using the same spoon.

Completely sharing it with the other while Adam just shook his head in disappointing. The two boys never realizing how the man was sending a few angry text messages to a now frantic Takeshi Shirogane. Soon the ice cream was finished and Lance couldn’t help feeling a little sad that Keith would have to leave.

“Thank you.” Lance sincerely told. Reaching out to weekly hold onto Keith’s hand as he knew the other was the one to catch him when he fell.

“… You’re… welcome.” Keith mumbled, his voice so sweet that Lance realized why his father would always speak so highly of his mother’s voice. With a long awkward silence, Keith departed and started leaving the room.

“You can come to sit with Hunk and me at lunch!” Lance quickly shouted. Making Keith stop just as he was about to fully walk out of the room. A look of surprise and happiness on his face as he turned around to see Lance.

“We sit in the far back of the cafeteria! Where the windows are but in the shaded area. I… you should join us.” Lance added, blushing a complete tomato red as he looked at Keith.

“… Okay.” Keith mumbled, but the look on his face showed excitement and pleasure. Quickly the boy left without another word. Leaving behind a breathless Lance while Adam just stared down at his phone.

Revoking Rights: WHAT DO YOU MEAN KEITH ATE HALF OF A SUNDAE?!

Adam: I just stated that your adopted spawn has consumed half a gallon of dairy-filled dessert in order to impress his crush.

Revoking Rights: WHERE IS HE?!

Adam: Judging by the rush he left the room I would say a bathroom that isn’t close to the room his crush currently resides. But, close enough that he can rush there without causing an accident in the halls.

Revoking Rights: ADAM! I AM HAVING A MELTDOWN!

Adam: You’re a highly functioning adult and should be able to calmly take over the situation.

Revoking Rights: SUSAN SAYS KEITH SHOULD GO TO COUPLES THERAPY! DIANA SAID I SHOULD MEET HIS CRUSH! WHAT IF HE IS ONE OF THOSE BAD BOY TYPES?! ADAM HE ALREADY MADE KEITH EAT DAIRY! DIANA SAYS THAT’S PRESSURING SOMEONE!

Adam: Takeshi, I will state this only once. Mention that parenting site one more time and you can officially move to the couch.

* * *

 

Lance could say with confidence that Keith fits into his daily life easily.

On the first day that Lance had lunch in the Garrison Cafeteria. Keith was already there waiting for him with a shuffling of his feet and violet eyes looking straight down at his tray. Hunk, being the lovable giant Lance knew, accepted him into the fold with open arms.

Immediately treating Keith to some of his creations. Something that made Keith swear complete allegiance to after taking a bite out of Hunk’s homemade fruit salad.

But, Lance was now in a predicament. He wanted to so desperately gift Keith something as thanks for all the wonderful things he’s showered him. Along with helping him when he got a severe heat stroke. Sadly, no matter how hard Lance tried to figure out a gift idea he would immediately scrap it.

He wanted this gift to be perfect.

“Well, I don’t blame you for wanting to go big. Christmas is almost coming.” Hunk mused, sitting on his side of the room with textbooks all around him.

“I know! It makes the pressure so much worse.” Lance groaned.

Lance was also laying in his own bed. Having already finished studying and deciding to relax while holding the small shark plush that Keith has gifted him. The small plush slowly becoming his favorite item in his shared room beside the family photos he had covering the wall.

“Well, I always say that a gift made by your own hands is the best gift of all. Since that is a gift that comes from the heart.” Hunk suggested, placing a hand over his chest and making Lance give the other a tender stare.

“Hunk, you seriously say the most beautiful things. You are a literal cinnamon roll. Too good for this world.”

“Aw, thanks, bro.” Hunk gushed, placing both hands on his cheeks as a blush dusted across his face.

“Well, I’m going to the cafeteria before they close tonight. Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, could you get me some apple slices.”

“Why of course since you are the apple of my eye.”

“Aw, babe.” Hunk snickered, making Lance laugh as he rolled off the bed. Slipping into his night slippers before leaving his dormitory room. Thankfully the cafeteria closed at eight exactly while curfew was at ten.

What’s even better was that not many students or teachers crowded the massive area. All of them either retiring to their room, crowding the lounge halls, cramming in the library, or whatever else one does in their free time in a military base school.

What’s even better is that no one batted an eye if Lance wore his pajamas in the halls. Many of the students wore their pajamas during this time. Getting ready for curfew and wanting to relax in something that wasn’t their uniforms.

“Lance! What can I get for you today?”

“Hi, Mr. Wilson! May I get some apple slices and a bottle of ginger-ale?”

“Are you not feeling well Lane?” Mr. Wilson asked. Looking him over with concern as the older man quickly got everything that Lance asked.

“Yeah, just my stomach feeling a little queasy today,” Lance admitted, getting a nod from the elder man as he handed Lance a bottle of ginger-ale and container of apple slices.

“It will be the season for that soon. Please be careful Lance. We don’t want you in the hospital again.” Mr. Wilson added, getting a nod from Lance and a promise he’ll try to stay healthy. Mr. Wilson gave a smile to Lance before he looks at the figure coming up behind him.

Lance turned around and was surprised to see Keith standing behind him. Wearing what seemed to be his nightwear as well with a simple big t-shirt and sweats. Lance couldn’t help blushing a bit as he noticed the slightly toned arms of the other boy.

He now fully understands the gushing his sisters seemed to do whenever they saw a well-toned body walking in front of them. He’ll be sure to even let them know by the next call or whenever he sees Veronica in the hallways.

“Keith! How are you doing today?” Mr. Wilson asked while Keith shuffled to Lance’s side.

“Good. May I get some apple juice and a snack?” Keith asked, getting a nod from the elder man. Immediately handing the other a bottle of juice and a small bag of animal crackers.

“You two best be going now. The cafeteria is closing up.” Mr. Wilson informed, getting the two boys to nod their heads quickly before they started walking out of the room.

Lance felt giddy as he walked beside Keith. Chatting with the other instantly and talking about anything that came into Lance’s mind. This moment he was telling Keith facts about Sharks with great enthusiasm.

The violet-eyed boy smiling softly as he nodded his head along with whatever Lance was saying. Asking a few questions here and there while also placing his own input. Which usually held the argument on who was the most fear animals.

Keith says it’s a hippo.

Even though Lance adored and… really liked Keith. He will put his foot down on this matter at hand since obviously sharks are better.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound could be heard above. Making the two stop in their tracks and look towards the outside. A lightning storm looked to be blazing through the area and striking down at certain places.

Lance stared in awe when he saw one lighting strike hit the many mountains that surrounded the base. Breaking off large junks of rocks and dirt that smashed down into the ground. Keith just stared beside him as the two watches the show.

That was until a loud bang was heard.

“Ah!” Lance cried, reaching up to press his hands onto his ears while Keith pushed them to the side of the wall when the building began to shake.

Soon darkness descended onto them and the emergency intercom sprang to life.

“IDIOTS! WHO PUTS A LIGHTNING ROD TO SEE IF WE GAIN MORE ELECTRICITY!”

“MATT DID IT!”

“I DIDN’T DO IT!”

“I DON’T CARE WHO DID IT CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND GET THE POWER GOING!”

“Ahem, students this is Commander Iverson. It seems we had a little accident with the lightning storm and our power facility. We ask all student to head back to your dorms immediately. You will all be checked on by a Garrison Officer soon to tell you about the state of classes tomorro- HOLT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“I AM THOR!”

“FOR TH-... SOMEONE GET SHIROGANE AND W-Zzzzttt….”

With that, the intercom was silenced and another loud sound could be heard in the distance. Lance felt his eye twitch involuntarily and he looked over at Keith. But, the other looked to be having a migraine of sorts as he mumbled about idiot friends and brothers.

“Well, we better make it back to the dorms.” Lance urged, squinting as he looks around the darkness of the hallways.

It seemed that whatever happened to the power also shout out much of the emergency lights that would have been used to light the halls. A few of them were completely off while some flickered on and off as if trying to power on.

To Lance, it was almost like those creepy sci-fi horror movies. All that was needed was the glowing eyes. Which Lance knew wouldn’t happen as he went to turn to Keith only to see… yellow glowing eyes.

“Wha-… I… When… HOW?!” Lance shouted, staring at the glowing orb with his mouth hanging open. Completely shocked as he looked at the confused expression on Keith’s face.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked, not understanding why Lance was so surprised. Figuring it was from the fear of the facility getting damage and the lightning storm.

The glowing-eyed boy quickly grabbed their fallen items before herding Lance back to the dorms. Having no problem navigating through the darkened hallways while Lance almost foams at the mouth in shock.

Lance had to watch as they passed by fumbling students and Garrison Officers. All trying to find their way in the darkness and none of them noticing how a kid had glowing yellow eyes. It was at this point that Lance truly felt like he was going insane.

When they finally came to the dorm he shared with Hunk. A small part of Lance would hope that the best bro in the entire universe would notice that Keith Kogane had GLOWING YELLOW EYES. But, of course when the door opened and his friend quickly hugged the two boys together.

Lance noticed that the glowing in Keith’s eyes slowly faded back to violet.

‘I think I’ve finally gone insane.’ Lance shuddered.

“Oh, thank goodness you guys got here!” Hunk sobbed, getting twin pats on the back from Keith and Lance.

“You had to use the opening latch?” Keith asked, noticing the latch being open and getting a nod from Hunk.

“That huge surge must have really fried the wires. Everyone had to use their emergency latch to open and close their doors.” Hunk explained, getting Lance to groan as he flopped onto his bed while throwing Hunk his desire fruit snack.

“Who even puts lightning rods in a power facility? While I always wanted to try something like that. I know personally how that is usually a bad idea to do.” Hunk agreed, making himself comfortable on his side while he surged onto the fruit slices.

“Keith you can come to sit on my bed. I know how much you don’t like your roommate.” Lance offered.

No one could see really well in the dark, but Lance and Hunk could tell that the other boy was bright red. Slowly nodding his head and joining Lance on the bed in careful movements before he made himself comfortable.

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Hunk asked, polishing off his snack before he rummaged around the room for a flashlight.

“How about we tell spooky stories.” Lance grinned, getting Hunk to whine as he finally fished out a tiny flashlight he kept in his toolkit. Keith seemed to perk up beside him at the idea and it was soon decided they would tell ghost stories until an officer came by.

It was here that Lance learned about Keith’s obsession with cryptids.

Surprisingly, his arguments were pretty valid.

“I’m just saying that Keith has a point on this Lance. Technically speaking there are hundreds of new species of animals being discovered every year.”

“But, we would have found Big Foot by now! There would be actual proof or someone would have caught it by now!”

“There is proof! Plenty of proof! People have pictures, videos, audio sounds, hair sample, and even footprints! It’s a government cover-up!”

“Actually, Lance, once again Keith has a point. If people found out that cryptids were real then there would probably be a mass hysteria. It could also lead to the endangerment of their species.”

“Argha!” Lance cried, smashing his face into a pillow and screaming. Hunk could only laugh at his friend’s miserably defeat while Keith preened in satisfaction. The boys letting the small flashlight stand in the middle of the room to illuminate the small space. Having circling around it like a came fire with blankets and pillows.

Lance would like to add that he willingly shared his own blanket with Keith when they started telling stories. Feeling light and giddy at the press of the other’s warm body beside his own. It made it even more enjoyable at the excited and happy expression Keith had as he told them information on all sorts of cryptids.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed into the room making all boys groan as Adam came into the doorway. The man gave a huff at their groans as the boys knew that his arrival was the signal of news and a signal that it was time for bed.

“What a wonderful greeting from the students of the Galaxy Garrison.” Adam drawled, getting a cheeky grin from Lance, a grumble from Keith, and a very panicked Hunk. Adam just gave out a little sigh before arching a brow at Keith.

“You know Shiro is having a fit since you weren’t in your room when he went to check on you,” Adam explained, pushing his glasses up while Keith gave a haughty pout. Refusing to leave his spot beside Lance for just a little longer as the senior officer continued to speak.

“Just letting you boys know that there will be no classes tomorrow. Due to the… unfortunate experimenting with the engineer and the science department. Thankfully, emergency power will be one to allow you all showers and to allow you use of the cafeteria.” Adam explained, watching as each boy in front of him cheered with joy.

“Though I expect all of you to study since I know each of your struggle in certain classes.” Adam drawled, making the students groan once again.

“Keith, it’s time for you to get back to your dorm,” Adam informed, watching as Keith pout grew in size as he continued to stay beside Lance.

Adam, who was already not amused by the antics of Matt, marched into the room. Twenty minutes of fighting and loud hissing had Adam marching out of the dorm. Bidding Lance and Hunk farewell as he dragged Keith away.

Lance wanted to cry when Hunk didn’t comment about the scratch marks that lead out of the room from where Keith struggled.

* * *

 

There were times that things happen.

Things that forced you to roll with it even if you didn’t want too.

“I’m sorry Lance. With the cost of your grandmother’s surgery and moving fees….”

“It’s alright mom. Please don’t cry!”

“I promise you we’ll make this up to you! I promise you my little ocean.”

“Mom, it’s alright. I don’t mind at all. I’ll be sending you all your gifts in the mail!”

“….. Lance.”

“Mom, it’s alright. You’re moving the entire family to America in order to be closer to Veronica and I. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Lance explained, watching as his mother cried a few more tears while his father looked at him proudly.

“Still, we will make this up to you son.” His father promised, getting Lance to sigh as he knew he wouldn’t win against the stubborn man. With a tearful goodbye, Lance leaned back in his chair with a deep frown on his features.

‘Today is going to be a rough year.’ Lance mused, sighing as he finally left the call center in order to allow another student to eagerly take the seat.

“Not good?” Hunk asked, having already finished his own call.

“It’s alright. I’ll see my family in the summertime.” Lance reassured, getting Hunk to frown.

“Do you want to see if you can come with my parents and me? I can ask them. I’m sure the-...” Hunk started but was stopped when Lance just shook his head.

“Hunk, plane tickets at this time are expensive. Besides, I told you that I would be fine and I will be.” Lance reassured, but Hunk knew better than that.

Hunk knew how excited Lance had been to see his entire family again. Telling Hunk stories upon stories of holidays past and how happy he was to make up for a few missed holidays. Lance even got a few more hours in student odd jobs to get everyone’s presents ready in October.

Often telling Hunk on what he thinks a certain family member would act. Before he would look at the photos on his wall with a warmth and happiness that Hunk was too afraid to intrude.

The fact he couldn’t go home and Veronica was on an important mission.

Meant Lance would be spending his Christmas alone at the Garrison.

“… Okay, but you better call me.” Hunk firmly placed. Getting Lance to nod his head before the two left the call center and towards student services. The two deciding on their own to not bring up the holiday travel until the day where the majority of students and even personnel leave for their homes.

* * *

 

“HUNK! I’m going to miss you!” Lance shouted, allowing his friend to crush him in a tight and suffocating hold.

“I AM TOO!” Hunk sobbed, crushing Lance for a few more seconds before letting go. His hands immediately snatching up Keith who let out a wheeze as the other started crushing the raven-haired boy’s bones.

“MISS YOU KEITH!”

“AGGGHHAAAA.” was all Keith managed to wheeze out.

Soon Hunk had them all in a group hug. Getting everyone to laugh as he smothered them in all of his love. To other students, it looked like a mother leaving her children for the very first time. Something that caused them to pull a weird face before rushing onto the bus.

“Remember to call me Lance.” Hunk whispered, getting a nod from Lance before he left to get onto the bus.

“Wait, why aren’t you getting on?” Keith asked, watching as the buses prepare to leave. Lance shuffled his feet a bit at Keith’s words as the weight of what will probably be his most lonely Christmas smashed into his shoulders.

“My family couldn’t afford a ticket and Veronica is on a mission for another two months. So I’ll be spending the Holidays here.” Lance explained, his ocean blue eyes showing a mixture of hurt and loneliness.

Keith felt frantic as he saw this for Lance should only have a happy expression on his beautiful face. Lance should always be well taken care of and provided for. Keith needed to show Lance that he could do all these things for him.

“I’M STAYING TOO!” Keith shouted, getting a few students and a few officers to jump in the air in fright at how loud and high pitch his voice went. Lance blinked in surprise before the surprise went into relief.

“Really?! Okay! Cause I got this whole plan that we can do for the next two weeks!” Lance explained, happiness pouring out of him so much. That Keith swore he saw flowers and stars sparkling all around him. Which did nothing for his poor heart that thumped loudly in his chest.

“Oh! Since everyone will be gone I don’t think the officers on site will mind you staying in my room.” Lance explained, grabbing a hold of Keith’s wrist as they went back into the building. A few people chuckling at the lovesick expression Keith had as he stared at the back of Lance’s head.

Of course, there was a slight… miscalculation Keith didn’t factor in.

“Keith! I thought we were going home!”

“You can go home. I’m staying.”

“Keith! You’re too young to fly out of the nest! ADAM! DO SOMETHING! Oh gosh, I can’t… I need a moment.”

“… Um...” Lance started, as he watched Takeshi Shirogane, the legend of Galaxy Garrison, almost look like he was about to burst into tears. The hero on Lance’s poster acting like a new mom letting their child go to daycare for the first time.

“You know, I’m having a hard time remembering why I love this blubbering idi,t.” Adam grumbled, massaging his temples as he watched Shiro sit down in a chair. His face looking utter exhausted as he looked at a very furious Keith.

Lance started feeling a little regret on his part. Feeling that he pressured Keith to say he would stay in order to keep Lance company. It made his stomach turn in pain and his body twitch with restless energy.

“Keith.” Lance whispered, a little scared to step in as two pairs of eyes snapped towards him. Making Lance gulp as he gave an apologetic smile to Shiro.

“Keith… you can go with your family. I’ll be okay.” Lance reassured, but large expressive blue eyes betrayed him to everyone in the room. Making Shiro groan as he sunk even further into his seat. A look of tired defeat on his feature before he turned to Adam.

Adam just gave a curt nod to Shiro. Already knowing what the other has decided and proud of his other half for doing it. Though he noticed the small twitch of the larger male’s hands towards his phone. He really needs to block that damn site.

“I guess, we’ll be staying here for the winter vacation.” Shiro pouted, making Lance smile and Keith quickly rush over to rejoice with the other. Adam walking over to the stressed man as he massaged his shoulders and gave a rare smile down at him.

“You did well,” Adam informed, getting a happy grin from Shiro back.

“Shiro! I’m staying in Lance’s room!”

“…...”

“Damn it.” Adam sighed, rubbing his temples again as Shiro immediately started up round two. Shouting frantically at Keith while the other hissed back.

“Let’s go Lance. We better move your things while those two idiots scream at each other.” Adam explained, making Lance arch a brow as he was ushered away from the room. Looking back and gaping as Keith turned full purple with yellow eyes as he shouted at an equally surprised Shiro.

It was decided that Lance would stay in the apartment rooms of Shiro and Adam. Adam allowing Keith and Lance to sleep in the same room as long as it was in the living room.

Shiro and Lance didn’t comment on Keith’s changed appearance.

He thinks it’s better that way.

* * *

 

Spending winter vacation with Keith and his family was an adventure.

But, a fun one that Lance enjoyed to the fullest. Already having enough photos to fill up an entire scrap book if he wanted. It was also funny to see how embarrassed Shiro, Keith, and even Adam got when speaking with his own family.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and the night was late. Empty mugs that used to be filled with hot chocolate were in the sink. The TV in the room showing a loop of a beautiful fire while the twinkling lights gave off a dim beautiful glow in the living area.

Snores from the master bedroom could be heard as Adam and Shiro slept. Unaware of two very awake boys in the living room that stared at the decorated tree.

“Keith...” Lance whispered, turning to face the other with a shy smile.

“Yeah?” Keith asked, turning to Lance in order to give his full attention.

“Can I give you one of your presents early?” Lance asked, a blush lightning up his face as he looked at Keith. Those beautiful violet eyes staring at him with such adoration and warmth that it consumed Lance like a fire.

“Okay,” Keith mumbled back.

With permission, Lance leaned forward to the surprise of Keith. Placing his lips on the others in order to give him a small sweet kiss. Pulling back quickly and hiding his face into the blankets once all of his courage dried up.

“…. I like you…. As in like you, like you.” Lance confessed.

For a moment there was no sound except for the crackle of the fake fire. Making Lance nervous as he slowly peaked from his blanket. He couldn’t help giggle at the site of a very purple, very yellowed eyed, and massive fluffy eared Keith laying in front of him.

‘Cute.’ Lance mused, watching Keith vibrate in the sheets before he pounced on Lance.

The two boys chuckling softly to each other as Keith nuzzled Lance’s face and peppered kisses onto his face. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms with a content and happy look on their faces.

* * *

 

**A Few Years Later…**

“I’m Galra.”

“Hunk!”

“YES?!”

“PICK UP THE PHONE BECAUSE I QUIZNAKING CALLED IT!”

 


End file.
